Je Ny Vois Que du Feu
by ZanyZ
Summary: Ladybug is harmed in a battle! Chat is worried out of his mind- so much so that he doesn't see that his classmate is sore in the exact same spot. That is- until she needs help getting around. A silly thought begins to brew in his head, and he wonders how he never saw it there before, right in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

A pair of bright blue eyes searched the landscape. She held her Lucky Charm in her palm, and items lit up as a plan formed in her mind. She grinned and grabbed the attention of the villain Decodemon, a poor woman who got akumatized when her boss sent her home for going overboard on holiday decorations. She'd worked hard to make her office look good, and her boss reacted angrily and sent her home. Now she was spraying the town with streamers and turning people into paper chains.

The villain looked at her and growled, lunging after her with a giant pair of scissors. She held the lucky charm in her hands, and prepared to move around her, when the scissor blade caught her side. She gasped and bit her lip, and fell to the ground.

Chat Noir felt like he was watching things in slow motion as the blade caught her side and blood spilled out. He gasped and ran to catch her as she fell, cradling her in his arms.

"My lady! Are you okay?!" He asked, putting a hand on the side of her face. There was genuine fear in his eyes. Ladybug scoffed, and sat up.

"I'm fine! Go! Go!" She said, waving him off. He seemed to be brought back to the present and he nodded firmly, and he pounced at her, grabbing the hairpin holding her hair up.

"Ladybug!" He shouted. She caught it and dropped it, then pulled out her yoyo. She held her side with one arm, then captured the butterfly in it, then released it, cleansed and purified.

She leaned against the wall she was sitting against and sighed heavily, biting her lip. Chat Noir appeared at her side and let his hands hover over the wound. She sat up and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, but- urg, I need to go, my time's almost up." She said. He nodded and scooped her up, then ran to a back alley. It was empty and clean looking, and he set her down gently.

The way he looked at her was strange, like there were many things in that moment he wanted to do. Which was exactly what was going on in his head. He wanted to plant kisses on her head and cheeks and assure her she was gonna be okay. He wanted to sit with her while she transformed back to her normal self, and see who she was, and get her the help she needed. But no, he couldn't. Not until he was sure she would return those feelings. So instead, he pat her shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

"You'll pull through, my lady." He said. He stood and began to walk away, and was almost out of the alley when he heard her transform back to her normal self. He froze, and Marinette froze as well, staring at his back. She gulped, and waited for him to turn around. But no. Chat noir stood there, frozen in place, then let his head fall, closed his eyes, and ran out of the alley down the street.

Marinette let out a breath, and leaned her head against the wall. Tikki rested on her knee, and slid down to look at the wound.

"Oh, Marinette... You have to be more careful! This could have been really bad... it doesn't look serious, just that she seemed to have nicked a vein, so it bled a lot. It looks worse than it is. You can't go home like this.." She said, looking up at her. Marinette sighed and nodded.

"I know, Tikki.." She said. She sat up and held her side, looking around for any option. "Mom and dad aren't home, anyways. Date night, they leave early. I could sneak in, then just clean the wound and bandage it. They would never know." She said. Tikki nodded, and hopped into her purse.

"Let's go, Marinette."

Once she got home, she race up to her bathroom. Luckily, the blood didn't dip, and her over-shirt covered the slowly growing bloody spot on her shirt. She quickly grabbed a clean one, and looked up how to get blood out of clothing. Then she ran to the bathroom, pulling off her shirt. She let the bloody one soak in the sink, filled with cold water, then turned on her shower.

From under her cabinet, she produced a bottle of peroxide, a large, fluffy towel for after her shower, and three small wash cloths. She undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the blood run off her side. She pressed the first towel to her side to stop the bleeding. The second was soaked in the peroxide. She looked at the towel, and it stared back ominously. She shoved the third cloth into her mouth, and pressed the peroxide one on the cut. Biting down hard, she let tears leak out of her eyes and mix with the drip of the shower as her side stung with the ferocity of ten hot knives twisting and turning. The sting slowly faded, and she relaxed. She spit the first towel into the tub, then rinsed the second and third one clean. Now that her wound was clean and disinfected, she could relax in the warm shower. The water dripped down her sides and her hair, and she felt like the entire day just washed away.

Once she was out of the shower, and her shirt moved to a bowl of cold water hidden in her closet, she sat on her bed in pajamas. It was still light out, but she was tired out of her mind. Her thoughts began to drift over to Chat Noir. Why did he stop when she transformed back to herself? More importantly... why didn't he look? Why didn't he turn and see her true face? She pondered these questions for a while, laying silently on her bed. Soon enough, she was dreaming of Chat Noir, though she didn't remember falling asleep.

Adrien paced his room anxiously, fingers steepled over his mouth and nose like he was praying. Plagg watched him, reclined back, and with a piece of cheese in his hand.

"Adrien, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" He asked, following the boy with his eyes.

"I'm worried about Ladybug, Plagg... What if it's bad? What if she's dying?!" he asked, stopping to look at the small kwami. He shook his head and resumed his pacing, one hand on his hip, and one holding his chin thoughtfully.

"Uh... you know you could have stayed, right?" Plagg said, shoving the rest of the cheese into his mouth. Adrien shook his head.

"No... I couldn't. I need to respect that she didn't want me to see. And trust me, I considered turning around, to see her beautiful face, her true face... but if she doesn't want me to know.. who am I to force her to reveal that secret?" He said. He sat on his bed and put his hand under his pillow, then slid it out. In his hand was a photo of Ladybug from Alya's blog. Adrien smiled sadly as he gazed upon it, and sighed.

"I'll know soon enough if she's alright. Trouble seems to be about every hour these days." He said with a sigh. Plagg shrugged and yawned.

"Whatever you say, Noir." and with that, the tiny black kwami curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

Yes, I had another story under this name, but I decided this story better fit the bill.

For those of you wondering, Je n'y vois que du feu is a french term that doesnt have a direct translation. However, the best representation is Ladybug and Chat Noir, and it roughly means "to have something so obvious happen in front of you that you miss it" such as, Chat being Adrien, and Marinette being Ladybug. It's so painfully obvious, they just absolutely miss it.

This should go on for no more than about ten chapters, I would say. It's gonna be kinda long, but if you can't tell, I like long stories. I love being sucked in, and the development of characters over a long period of time. I had this idea earlier, and I just had to share it. I really hope you all enjoy, This is my first Ladybug story! I'm hoping this gains some attention, and i'll be writing more as soon as I can. Bye for now, lovlies!


	2. Passes Right by Me

School the next day was awful Marinette had a limp with her, and could only carry things on her left side. She couldn't have weight against her, nor could she move too much. There was a big scab on her side, and if she rubbed it the wring way, it would bleed. So she sat perfectly still in class. She had, of course, wrapped it in bandages. She left early to school and bough bandages she could wrap around her, then put them on in the bathroom. Now she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Alya already suspected something was wrong. She eyed her friend suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Marinette seemed distracted. Though, with Adrien in the seat in front of her... that wasn't uncommon. Eventually, she shrugged it off, and worked quietly next to her.

The teacher was giving a long, long, loooong boring lecture on the french revolution. As if that subject hadn't been beaten to a pulp in their brains already. Blah, blah, bastille, blah, blah, King Louis XVI, blah bluh, blegh. Marinette was having none of it. Instead, she was busy doodling in her notebook. She sighed softly as she added a few touches on the dress she was designing. It was inspired by Ladybug, one she would wear, had she been asked to a formal event. Maybe... a date with Adrien? She smiled softly and looked in front of her at Adrien, wondering what he was thinking about.

Adrien couldn't concentrate. How could he? He was deeply worried about Ladybug. Was she hurt? Dying? He had no idea. His brain was jumping around from question to question. He sighed, and let his chin fall into his hand, not paying attention at all to the teacher.

The class ended, and soon it was lunch time. Marinette sat on a bench in the courtyard, munching on a sandwich and reading a book. Alya was sitting next to her, jabbering on about Ladybug, though Marinette was only half listening.

"Did you see her most recent fight? She got hurt really badly. I hope shes okay!" She said. Marinette flinched and bit into her sandwich, sneaking her hand over her side. She held the wound and chewed slowly, nodding along to Alya. The brown-haired girl stopped talking, and pouted a little.

"Mari, come on. What's wrong?" She asked. Marinette just shrugged. Alya sighed and moved to say something, but the bell rang and lunch was over. She just shook her head.

"See you in class, girl." She said, standing and walking to the classroom.

Marinette watched her go and started to pack her lunch up, then slowly moved to collect her things near her. She looked around for her backpack, and she sighed, noticing it was on the ground. Taking a deep breath, she bent down to grab it, and she gasped out, holding her side and biting her lip.

Adrien disappeared during lunch. He went to the bathroom, transformed, then patrolled around the city, though he kept more of an eye out for Ladybug than for any bad guys. With no luck, he returned back to the school. As he was walking back to class, he thought about Ladybug. However, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone cry out in pain. He looked around, and his eyes softened as they landed on Marinette. He walked over, and and lifted her bag and handed it to her.

"Hey, Marinette. You okay?" Marinette looked up at him and blushed wildly. She took the bag from him and nodded, not saying anything. Her teeth were grit as she sat up so she wouldn't wince in pain.

"...you dont look okay." Adrien said, sitting next to her.

"I j-just... I over did it at the gym." She said, holding her side. "What about you..? You've seemed down all day." She said, slowly sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm alright... I just have a really close friend who got hurt. I'm worried about her." He said, sighing and putting his elbows on his knees. Marinette was about to say something, when a loud scream came from around the corner.

"What was that?" Adrien asked, jumping up. He looked down at Marinette, then in the direction of the scream. "I'm, uh, gonna-"

"Yeah, go. I'll be okay." She said. Adrien ran off, and she sat alone in the courtyard. She sighed heavily and stood, biting her lip.

"Let's go, Tikki." She said.

"Are you gonna be okay, Mari?" She asked. Marinette only nodded.

They transformed, and she took a deep breath and ran tot he direction of the scream. Chat was already there, and she smiled at him. His eyes lit up, and he stopped, mid fight, and ran up to her.

"You're okay!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around her. She gasped and pushed him away.

"Chat! Akuma!" She said, turning him and pointing at the villain.

"Right! Sorry! Lets go!" he said, flicking out his staff and running after the villain.

Marinette took a deep breath, and pulled out her yo-yo. She could hear Tikki in her head, telling her she couldn't do this, she was too weak, but.. she had to keep going. Shaking her head, she ran into the fight, standing by Chat's side. She threw her yo-yo, though it didn't go as far as it should have. In fact, it barely even made it ten feet. Marinette put a hand to her side, and her side felt sticky.

"Chat.. I'm-.. I need to go.." She said.

Chat gasped as she spoke, and he looked over at her. She looked pale, and weak. The red on her side looked darker. Her side must have started bleeding again. Her eyes rolled, and she started to pass out. Chat's eyes widened, and he grabbed her, holding her up.

"I'll be back. Don't do too much damage." He said to the very confused villain, lifting her up and running off.

Chat ran and held her close to him, trying to find a safe place for her. He turned a corner and found himself in an alley again, and he sat against a wall behind a trash can to hide them from view. Ladybug looked so frail and small in his arms, and it made him afraid. He was used to seeing her take charge and work hard to defeat the villain. Sure, he defeated villains on his own before, but... not like this.

"Please wake up, my lady.." He whispered, hugging her tight. He heard a beep, and he glanced down at his ring. His was fully charged, so that must mean she was running out of time. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to respect that she didn't want him to know who she was. So, he laid her gently against the wall, and made sure she was hidden safe. Just as he stood up, he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Be safe, my lady.." He whispered. And with that, he was off to fight the Akuma.

* * *

Hmm, not my best chapter. I've been trying to write, but it is hard. I have archery, tennis, band, and PSAT, so im swamped with after school stuff. Expect updates to be mostly weekends, since that's when i'll write.

This story is short for my standards, but I've never written for this fandom. Really, ive never written fanfic outside of homestuck. I write my own stories, but its harder to play inside the rules of a universe that isnt yours, i knew homestuck like the back of my hand. I'm still working on this one, but i have to say, i do like writing for it. There will be more in the future!

But I have to say, all the emails from my story getting follows and favorites and reviews is so motivating! I love seeing all of you praising my work and enjoying the story. It means so, so much to me. AND, we got 200 views on the first day! That's AMAZING for me! Keep being wonderful, and i'll try to update soon. Thank you lovlies~


	3. Days Go By

Adrien laid in his room, thinking about the day. The villain had been defeated, but it was harder, not having Ladybug at his side. He'd checked on her after the fight and she was gone. She probably detransformed and limped somewhere safe. Hopefully.

His thoughts drifted to Marinette. He felt bad, seeing her in pain like she'd been. Though, her side was a strange place to be sore, after working in the gym. Just.. the one side. He sat up, and the gears began turning in his brain. That was the same side Ladybug had gotten hurt. Wasn't it?

He stood and paced his room as he was thinking. Could Marinette be Ladybug? Sure, she was a sweet girl, but.. she was quiet. And awkward. How could she be Ladybug?

Plagg sat on the dresser, watching Adrien pace. He sat in the middle of a plate, greedily devouring chunks and wedges of cheese.

"Hey, cool it with the pacing, huh? You're making me dizzy." He said, shoving another piece of cheese into his mouth.

"I can't do that, Plagg. I'm thinking." He said.

"What's so important, Adrien?" Adrien stopped and looked over at the small kwami, then shook his head.

"Never mind. It's nothing." He said.

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. He pictured Ladybug's face. The gently curves of her cheeks and her jaw, her small but pink lips, and her eyes, blue as the sky on the clearest day in Paris. A smile drifted across his lips, and he turned onto his side and hugged his pillow close, and buried his face in the top. Soon, he was asleep, on top of the covers, and still dressed for the day, but he was dreaming of Ladybug.

The days were getting easier for Marinette. Her side hurt less and less each day, ever since Chat had saved her. She wasn't limping anymore, and she could breath normal now. She was even back to her squealing and happy demeanor with Alya, though, that was partly to keep her suspicions at bay.

However... she noticed something strange. Adrien was catching her eye- a lot. He would stare at her sometimes, which made Chloe absolutely fume. He gave her nervous smiles, and he seemed like he was gonna say something, or tell her something, but never got to it.

Her suspicions grew when he actually came to visit her. She was working in her parent's bakery, handing out treats from behind the counter, when Adrien walked in. She gasped and jumped into the back, biting her lip and hiding for a moment, before being pushed back out by her parents. He gave her a nervous smile, and a bright blush arose in her cheeks.

"Hey, Marinette." He said, and she froze for a second.

"H-hey, Adrien.." She said, gulping back a squeal.

"Um... could.. I ask you a favor?"

"Sure! What do you need?"

"Wh- uh, what?"

"The.. favor?" Marinette said, relaxing slightly. Long conversations with him got easier as they went along, but that didn't mean she wasn't still nervous each time a new one arose.

"Oh! Uh... could you.. help me with my homework?" He asked. Marinette blinked, and then tilted her head a little.

"Don't... dont you have tutors for that?"

"Well... i-it's easier to have a student do the homework with me. You know, since you were in class with me.. and.. all. Yeah. " he blushed and straightened, waiting for an answer.

"Um.. sure. Where are your school things?" She asked, looking over the counter.

"I...uh... forgot them?" He said, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette giggled and blushed.

"Go get them, and then come upstairs. I'll leave my hatch open for you." She said, then she went upstairs to get ready for Adrien. Once she was in her room, the full meaning of the conversation hit her, and she gasped and almost tripped over her own feet.

"Oh my god, Tikki! Adrien is coming over to work on homework- HIDE THE PICTURES OH MY GOD!" She said, carefully tearing down her many pictures of Adrien on her walls. Tikki flew around and helped.

"I have to call Alya- can you handle this?"

"Yes! Go!" Tikki said, and Marinette went to her , calling Alya on her phone. It rang, and Alya answered after two rings.

"Marinette? What's up?" She asked, then pushed her phone away from her face as Marinette began to scream into the phone.

"ALYA! ADRIEN IS! COMING OVER! AND! DOING HOMEWORK! HES GONNA BE IN MY ROOM ALYA WHAT DO I DOOOO?" She half wailed, half squealed. Alya smirked and shook her head.

"Just play it cool! Bring up some snacks, set up a good environment to work, and relax.. and hide all your adrien pictures."

"Already done!"

"Good! Now, go on and have a good time! Try to focus on the homework, if you can." Alya said. "And, Marinette? You'll do fine. Now, go get the model!"

"Thanks, Alya."

Marinette hung up the phone and leaned against the railing on her balcony. She looked out at the city, and a small smile graced her face. A soft breeze blew, pushing her hair back gently. She smiled as she remembered all her adventures with Chat Noir. As she gazed over the city, she thought about the past few days. When she'd passed out, she'd been going in and out. She remembered how he held her close when he ran, and she remembered he said something to her, but that was it. She frowned and sighed, looking down. It wasn't that she didn't like Chat. He was kind, and he clearly cared about her. But he was also arrogant, and he got distracted easily. She let out a soft sigh, thinking about the fight that got her hurt. Her hand drifted to her side, and she remembered how scared Chat had been. Why was he always so worried about her? Was there-

"Marinette?" A voice called from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Ah! O-oh, h-hey, Adrien.." She said, turning and looking at him. He smiled at her and she blushed darkly. "Just, um, go settle in, and i'll bring us up some snacks." She said, smiling a bit.

Adrien nodded and set his bag on her couch, and he walked out to the balcony, looking around. Marinette had a great view of the city from here. He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, letting his hips jut out. He looked around, and smiled at the view. It was a good place to think. No people, a little bit of city noise, but that was good. Silence when you needed to think could be, ironically, deafening. He looked around as Plagg flew up from his backpack and sat on the railing.

"Why did you really come here?" He asked, laying around lazily.

"I just... wanted to talk to her. " He said, looking down and closing his eyes.

"About Ladybug?" Plagg asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "That sounds like it'll work." He said, rolling his eyes.

"No, just-"

"Adrien! Are you ready?" Marinette called, looking out at him. Adrien jumped and turned, looking at her.

"U-uh, yeah! Let's, uh, let's get started." He said.

He put his hands behind his back and opened his palm for Plagg, then hid him by his side as he walked to his backpack. He opened it, then slid Plagg inside, the pulled out his maths binder. He sat next to Marinette at her desk, and picked up a croissant from the plate she brought up. Marinette looked nervous as he sat next to her, but she smiled nervously at him, and she soon seemed to calm down.

"Alright, so... The math lesson today was, uh..."

"Sequences." Marinette said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, right." He said. He looked at her, and he felt himself smile a little.

"Okay, so, here's what you do.." She told him, looking at their first problem.

She explained how the problem went, and they went through the rest of the afternoon working on the homework. As they worked, they were scooting closer and closer to each other. They were almost touching heads by the time they finished their homework. They smiled at each other, and blushed brightly.

Suddenly, the hatch door burst open, and they bumped foreheads. Marinette's mother stood, smiling with her head poking out from the hatch door.

"Oh, am I interrupting? I just wanted to bring up a new plate of snacks, I thought you might be hungry.."

"Bah, mom! We just finished, we don't need more food." She said, blushing brightly. Adrien looked at her with a little pout, then at the plate full of cookies. Her mom disappeared, then Adrien looked down sadly.

"Well, I guess if we're done with homework.." He looked at the clock, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "ooh.. uh, my ride wont be here for another half hour. This took less time than I thought." He said, laughing nervously. Marinette blushed and nodded.

"You can wait here, don't worry." She said, spinning back and forth in her chair. There was an awkward silence for about a minute, until Adrien spoke up.

"So, uh, how's your side?" He asked her. Marinette looked at him, surprised.

"Uh, I... huh?" She asked, looking at him.

"You said you overdid it at the gym, remember?" He said. His heart fluttered as he spoke. Could she really be ladybug?

"O-oh.. yeah. Sorry, I forgot I told you." She said, giggling nervously. Internally, her heart raced. Is that really what she told him? Had she told him it was her side? He couldn't know.. could he?

"Ah, I see. I;m glad you're doing better." He told her, smiling. Though, inside, he was confused. He just wanted to say something, or just plain _ask_ her. But.. he couldn't. Just thinking about it.. it made his mouth dry. He was scared. He didn't really know her that well. Maybe that's what he should do. Get to know her. Talk to her. Befriend her. Then he could tell her. Yeah, do that! The plan was perfect! He would get closer to her, then one night, he would either let her watch him detransform, or transform for her.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked. He snapped out of his reverie, then looked at her.

"O-oh! Sorry... I was deep in thought about something." He said, laughing nervously.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, scooting closer to him.

"Ladybug." He said without thinking. His face reddened, and he looked up at her. "I, uh... I mean.. I was thinking about her, because I know she got hurt in a fight, and we haven't seen much of her since then. I'm worried about her." He said with a little laugh. "I know, that's weird, but.."

"N-no, I understand. I'm worried too. She's important to the city, and Her not being here.. Sometimes I wonder if Chat can handle all that on his own. They've been together for years, working as a team.. and sure, they work independently sometimes, but... never for this long. I'm worried about Chat, too." She said. She didn't know that was how she felt about the situation until she said it. She blushed a little and looked out the window at the setting sun behind Adrien. The sun cast a soft glow, and it shined around him like heavenly light sending down an angel. She smiled dreamily, and then snapped out of it as he moved to stand up and walk around the room.

"You seem like a big fan of Chat Noir and Ladybug." He said, looking at her.

"Well... yes. I am. Kinda have to be, what with Alya running the ladyblog, am I right?" She said with a little laugh.

"I suppose so." He said. "Though.. I think you're right. Chat is doing good now, but he can't last much longer without Ladybug." He said, his smile fading as he looked out at the sunset. He sat on Marinette's couch, and put his elbows on his legs. "He must be worried about her. He can handle himself, but he seems to be having more trouble lately." He said, shaking his head.

Marinette took a deep breath, stood, and sat next to him on the couch, the both of them overlooking the city as the sun set. The tower reflected some light, causing it to shine. Marinette folded her hands on her lap, and glanced over at Adrien, who was also looking at her in the corner of his eye. They both blushed, and looked away. After a silent moment, Adrien spoke up.

"The city looks beautiful from here. You really have it good." He said, taking her hand gently. He didnt look at her, but he felt her stiffen next to him, and she didn't say anything. He let himself relax, and then smile, though it faded as a limo pulled up outside.

"I have to go.." He said softly. He stood, slowly releasing her hand, and he grabbed his backpack. He gave her a tentative smile, and waved goodbye at her. She waved awkwardly back, then fell back onto her couch.

Marinette was shell-shocked. Did he really hold her hand? Did any of that even happen? She felt like she was dreaming. She felt.. She felt... she didn't know how she felt. She didn't stutter, nor did she blurt out anything awful at him. They had stepped into dangerous territories, talking about Chat and Ladybug like that, but luckily, it didn't last.

Tikki flew out from the dresser, and she sat on Marinette's shoulder. The girl didn't even notice her, and Tikki jumped up and down, trying to get her attention.

"Mari! I can't believe it! You got so calm, and you didn't even reveal yourself, not even when you talked about yourself!" She said.

"I know.. I think once I focused on Math, it was less awkward, and then we got to talking and.. it.. was easy." She said, looking over at the small kwami. Tikki grinned and hugged her cheek.

"Good work, Mari! Now, you should probably eat and go to bed. You have to tell Alya all about this tomorrow!" She said. Marinette sat up and gasped.

"Alya! I do have to tell her!" She said.

She raced to her laptop and messaged her friend about everything, even the end, where they discussed Ladybug and Chat, and when he held her hand. They spoke in all caps, and got into a deep discussion about Adrien, which then turned into one about Ladybug. They spoke for so long, by the time that Marinette snapped out of it, it was dark, and she was being called down to dinner. She bid Alya goodnight, and as she walked downstairs, she though about how, for the first time in a few weeks, she was finally feeling okay. Emotionally, physically, and mentally. Maybe even good enough to fight.

* * *

WOW this chapter was MUCH longer than the others. I was so motivated by all your kind reviews, i just sat down and wrote this out in about two hours. I tried to make this chapter a little longer, and this one meets my usual standards much better than in the past, though that's also partially because i don't have weekend homework or practice.

I decided a little Adrienette couldn't hurt to be added. I had a lot of fun writing the last half. I like the internal conflict they both have with each other. I try to go by the show and what i see, and incorporate that as much as i can. Like how Marinette seems to become more comfortable with adrien the longer she spends with him, or when she also has something else to focus on. Someone in the reviews did ask why her lucky charm didn't heal her, and i do wanna answer. IT's because i've seen in the show, she doesnt use it every time at the end. And she only uses it to cleanse at the end if there is MAJOR damage to the city (like with the eiffle tower, when she snapped it on the mime). However, she didn't even get to use it against the enemy, and then she barely managed to cleanse the Akuma. So since she didn't use her lucky charm in the end, she wasn't healed. I hope that makes sense!

I also want to thank the immense amount of you all complimenting my writing. I am a writer, and i'm in the process of writing my own fictional novels, and if you would like to hear about them, PM me and i'll gladly tell you more! All the support and love makes me very happy. I love you all very much, and thank you for being so kind! Honestly, i wouldn't be here without you guys! I wanna make a heart, but this site hates hearts :c

Anyways, thank you so much, lovlies! There will be more stories coming up, and some will be Ladybug, and there will also be other fandoms! A few i know for sure are Steven universe (i have a good idea brewing for this one), Legend of Korra, and maybe this book im obsessed with called Red Rising (though that one is lower on the list).

Anyways, thank you all for reading my story! you all make me so happy, and you will not believe the sense of pride i felt, waking up to TWENTY SIX emails this morning, telling me about follows and favorites and reviews! Thank you, and bye for now, Lovlies~


	4. Shadowlarker

Marinette was sleeping soundly in her room above the covers. She'd fallen asleep on top of the covers, in her clothes. She was sleeping soundly, until she began to feel colder. She Opened her eyes slowly and groggily, and a pair of bright green eyes met hers. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but a cold and clawed hand covered her mouth, keeping her silent. As soon as he was sure she'd be quiet, he lifted his hand and put one long finger over his lips. His eyes glanced to the side of the room suspiciously, and he bit his lip. Her hatch door was closed, so he pounced across the room and turned on the light, then raced around, turning on all the lights he could.

"You can talk now. Don't scream." He told her, closing her window and sitting on her couch.

"Wh- what... whats going on?!" She asked, eyes wide and fearful. He looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"New Akuma. I heard it say it wanted you." He told her. "And I remembered your address from when we fought the puppetmaster akuma." He told her. She nodded, and gulped.

"What's this new Akuma?" She asked.

"He's called the Shadowlarker. He can travel through shadows, or become shadows- im not quite sure. He wasn't about to give me his backstory, but he did ask where you are. I didn't tell him, then I came to check on you. Of course, he moved on at night so that he would find easier travels." He said, sighing.

Marinette was terrified. First off, she couldn't help Chat until he left. Second, Chat was in her room, and some guy was after her? For what? She was scared, and she started to shake. Then, against her will, her cheeks grew wet. How could someone like Ladybug get scared over this? Well, for one, she was defenseless at the moment. She just didn't feel like the same person when she was Marinette, and when she was Ladybug. She pulled her knees to her chest, and she wiped her cheeks, resting her nose on her knees. She closed her eyes and sighed, sniffing slightly.

Chat looked around the room. The walls were blank, just as they had been earlier that day. He remembered the room well, though he'd only been in it a few hours before hand. He stood up from the couch, and began to walk around, thinking of a plan, when he heard a noise. He looked over, and Marinette's eyes were closed, and she was.. crying? No, that didn't seem like her. That didn't sound like headstrong Marinette, who took orders from big scary guys, who fussed at Chloe.. Could she really be this scared? He hadn't meant to frighten her..

His eyes closed, and he let out a silent breath, then he sat himself next to her, draping his arm over her shoulders. She stiffened, then leaned into his side, wiping her eyes. He smiled at her, and used a knuckle to wipe her cheek, since the claws on his fingertips might cut her. She smiled tentatively back, and relaxed.

"We're gonna get through this. But we need a plan. Can you help me?" Maybe this could help him figure out of she was Ladybug. She always came up with perfect plans, maybe Marinette could too?

"Yeah.. yeah, okay." She said, sniffing and dropping her legs. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes to think. "What if we trap him? Turn off all the lights in here, then when he appears, grab him so he can't disappear, then turn on all the lights?" She asked.

"How would we get him?" asked Chat.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. Grab him?"

"Well... that's.. simple, but alright. We can try it." he said. Chat nodded to her, and they turned off all the lights, and waited.

Soon enough, a man began to rise from the shadows. Marinette felt fear grip her stomach, and she swallowed it down. Next to her, Chat glanced down at her, and she nodded, then they both pounced out at the Shadowlarker. Marinette grabbed him, and Chat jumped past her and turned on the lights. The Shadowlarker looked around, looking for a big enough shadow to escape, looking around nervously. Marinette smirked and grabbed his hands and held them behind his back. She gripped his hands tightly and smirked slightly, then allowed Chat Noir to grab his sunglasses. He cracked them open, and the akuma flew out, and the boy detransformed. Chat grabbed it and encased it in a little bag he produced from a side pocket. He smiled and helped the boy down to the road, then made sure he got home safe.

He noticed he had some time left, so he returned to Marinette's room. She was sitting on her balcony, so he sat across from her. Her face was pale in the moonlight, making her pale skin look silver. Her blue eyes were illuminated as she looked off at the glow of the Eiffel Tower. Once Chat was on her balcony with her, she looked at him, and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Chat." She said, blushing a little.

"Anything for you. Pretty girls get that perk." He told her.

A soft breeze blew past them, and their hair blew around gently. Marinette shivered, and Chat sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She blushed and looked down, leaning against his chest. His chest was rising and falling quickly, so he must be still winded from running around. He was warm, and he smelled good. Familiar, almost. A mixture of sweat, cologne, and his natural, sweet scent.

Chat looked down at her, and stroked her soft hair gently. She looked up at him, and he felt a blush rise in his cheeks. Then, he did something he didn't quite regret, but he slightly wished he hadn't done.

He kissed her. Very lightly, gently and softly. She didn't react, though she sat in complete shock, frozen in her place. He blushed and pat her head gently, and she didn't move. Carefully, he lifted her up, and laid her on her bed gently, then darted away into the night.

As he returned to his own room, he thought about the kiss, and he thought about Marinette. He truly did like her, as both Ladybug, and as Marinette. Though, what if he was wrong? What if.. she wasn't ladybug? No, that was silly. He was almost sort of sure Marinette was Ladybug.

He laid on his bed in his normal clothes, and closed his eyes, reviewing the kiss in his head over and over.

The next morning, Marinette work up and held her head. She looked at her phone, and sighed, texting her friend.

-Alya? I just had the WEIRDEST dream.-

* * *

Sort of short, definitely shorter than the last chapter.

This one was more of a half filler, half im-not-quite-sure-how-to-go-about-this chapter. I imagined this scene and originally loved it, but now it seems kinda unimportant.

Well, dont expect a bunch of updates until friday, because its only monday and I have homework up the wazoo, studying to do AND tennis after school every day this week.

I wanted to thank all the kind reviewers and readers, and everyone who gives this story a chance. You are all the reason I've gotten my motivation back to write. Thank you lovlies!

I also met a 50-day learning streak on Duolingo. I'm learning french, and I am SO proud of myself. I have worked so hard to do lessons every day, and its really, really paying off. I'm slowly getting more and more fluent in the language, and have been reading and listening to music in french. I really enjoy it, and hope I can become fluent!

Thank you for reading, I can't wait to see what you all think of this chaper! Bye, sweet lovlies~


	5. Behind the Mask

Marinette was distracted all the next day. She was nervous. She knew what she had with Chat wasn't a dream. She'd hardly paid attention in class all day, and after school, she had to make an appearance as Ladybug.

The day seemed to fly by. She felt like the rooms moved around her, like she was going through the motions. She had a lot on her mind. The kiss had shocked her, and she wasn't sure what to think. She was nervous to see Chat later, though he didn't know it was her he'd kissed the previous night.

Suddenly, she was home. She looked around her room, and almost began to wonder how she got there. Her clock blinked at her from across the room, the numbers flashing at her urgently. She sighed and stood up, transforming herself. After leaping out her window, she dashed across the rooftops. She skipped off onto the ground, and touched down with the grace of a feline. She then sauntered to the front of the building that held the Mayor's office.

Chat Noir was already there, surrounded by raving fangirls. As soon as the crowd caught sight of her, they surrounded her as well. His green eyes caught hers, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and a strange, warm feeling bloomed in her stomach. The crowd seemed to quiet down as she looked at him, and he walked over to her, putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Look at this- my lady can't even keep her eyes of me, for even a second!" She said, booping her nose. She blushed brightly and looked the other away.

"No, I was just trying to figure out what was wrong with your face, then I remembered that's just how it always is." She said with a playful smirk. A hand went to his chest, and he took a step back, holding her hand.

"My lady! You hurt me so!" He said, in a mock-hurt voice. His hand went up to his head, and he pretended to swoon. "My lady, I may never be the same." He said, wiping a fake tear away. Ladybug shook her head and smacked his shoulder, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it, please. We have a ceremony to get to." She said, grabbing his hand.

Ladybug lead him to the podium with the mayor, who was smiling at them. She smiled back, and gave a little bow. The crowd was going nuts, and Alya was in the front row, filming eagerly. Chat kept his gaze on Ladybug, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when the sunlight hit her this way.

Neither Chat nor Ladybug were quite sure what the ceremony was for, since they were too lost in thought to pay attention. Chat was busy looking at Ladybug and thinking about her. Thinking about the kiss with Marinette... he had no doubt they were one and the same. It had to be. And Marinette was also thinking about the kiss. She thought about Chat and wondered why he chose her to kiss like that. She then wondered if he maybe figured it out, but then dismissed the idea. She doubted it.

Once the Ceremony was over, the crowd flooded hem once more with a barrage of questions and requests for photos. Indulging the crowd was fun, making funny faces for selfies and asking the invasive questions with vague and mysterious answers.

The crowd dispersed around an hour later, and soon, Chat and Ladybug were off. They sat on a rooftop together, and watched the sun set below the skyline. Since they hadn't been doing much action, they could stay their superhero personas for longer.

The roof they sat on was flat and warm, with a perfect view of the city. They didn't speak for a while, just sitting with each other, and enjoying their company. Enjoying the moment. Occasionally, they would glance at each other, and catch each other's gaze, causing them to blush. Otherwise, the moment was quiet and serene and placid.

Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir and blushed a bit, letting out a soft sigh.

"You know.. you're not so bad to hang out with, when you're not making stupid puns." She said, with a slight laugh. He laughed with her.

"Yeah.. i'm only trying to make you laugh. Lighten up sometimes, will ya? You're so tense in battle." He said, nudging her side. She shook her head and smirked.

"I wonder why."

"No, but really... if anyone could have been Ladybug... I'm glad it was you." He said softly.

By now, the sun had set. They were covered by a blanket of stars. A breeze blew by, causing them to shiver. Chat laid back, and looked at ladybug for a moment, then pulled her down next to him, wrapping an arm around her, putting the other behind his head. She let him hold her, blushing brightly.

"Have you ever just.. laid out and stared at the stars?" He asked softly. Ladybug didn't answer, so he continued on. "I do. I stare at them, and I wonder how we could have something so naturally beautiful to be seen every night." He said. He licked his lips nervously, then continued on.

"I also wonder how you could manage to be even more beautiful without even trying." He said. He felt her stiffen slightly, then scoot closer to his side. A small smile formed on his lips.

"My lady, do you remember when we fought the Dislocoeur? I was trying to tell you something, when he shot me with his arrow. And it's something I think about telling you every time I see you. I think it when you.. you stand by my side at formal appearances. I think it when you strike the bad guys with your lucky charm. And I couldn't stop thinking it when you got hurt, and I was worried out of my mind..." He said. He turned to look at her, and she had a silent tear falling down her cheek, looking back at him, He smiled at her, sitting up a little.

"My lady, i-" Suddenly, his miraculous beeped. Ladybug jumped, and looked at him sadly.

"I wont go. I want you to see me, who I am, if you'll have me.." He said softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. Her eyes widened, and she nodded, gently grabbing his wrist.

"Chat.. I had no idea you-"

"Shh, My lady.. Just-.. just let the moment carry us, yes?" HE said, smiling at her. She nodded, and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, my lady. I always have, and not being able to tell you has killed me inside.. not being able to help you when you got hurt almost killed me... but now, I'm all yours, hero or not... if you'll have me." He whispered, then leaned in and kissed her.

He closed his eyes and held the kiss out, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against himself. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her eyes shut tightly. As the tension in the kiss rose, Adrien felt his transformation wear off. He slowly detransformed, and soon, he was in his regular clothes. As soon as it ended, he started shaking, half from the cold, half from his nerves about her reaction. He slowly pulled from the kiss, squeezing her hip slightly, then sat in front of her, eyes open and awaiting her reaction.

Ladybug felt him pull away, and she blushed brightly, keeping her eyes closed. She told herself whoever he was, she would still love him. Just as she always had. Her eyes slowly opened, and her vision focused. He was blurry for a moment, until he came into focus, and she gasped , covering her mouth.

"A-adrien?!" She said, a hand falling to her chest, the other on her mouth.

"Y-you know me?"

"W-well, you're a model. Everyone knows you, right?" She said, and he slumped a bit.

"My lady, if you don't wish to show me who you are, I will respect that. You dont have to. But I'm ready to have you know me. Because, my lady.. I really do love you.." He whispered, kissing her once more. She kissed him back, only to be interrupted by her miraculous beeping.

"Adrien.. I love you too. But i-.. I'm not ready.." She said, blushing brightly. "I have to go."

And with that, she was off into the night, leaving Adrien sitting on the roof with his kwami.

* * *

Hello lovlies! A little romance on this day couldn't hurt, no? Sorry for the late update, i've been swamped this weekend. I did pretty good in my archery match, and I went to the opening of the Bernie Sanders Primary office in my city! it was really exciting, and i'm super pumped to volunteer there!

So, this chapter may feel a little rushed at the beginning, but im pretty proud of the second half. It came out really great, and im so pumped.

Also, be on the lookout for a one-shot kainora fic based off the song trust in you by the offsrping. Maybe oneshot. Probably, though.

Not much to say this week except that the fic is close to the end! but fear not, for i will continue to write! many fics, for my few fandoms. Maybe a steven universe, def alta/lok, and of course Ladybug! I'm trying to deviate away from homestuck, but you may see one or two things from me for homestuck. That fandom just means a lot, and im not gonna totally give it up.

Anyways, i hope you enjoyed, and i'll see you again soon, my lovlies!


	6. La Mort N'est Pas Le Fin

As soon as Marinette landed on her balcony, she detransformed. She paced back and forth, back and forth. Her breathing quickened, and she held her head. How could this be? How could this be?! Could he really be? Well- he had to! He transformed as they kissed... it had to be him. But how could she never have seen it before?! She cursed under her breath and pounded the railing on her balcony with her fist.

"How could I be so stupid?!" She asked, looking at her Kwami.

"Marinette... you have to remember, this is huge. He trusts you a whole lot, and he loves you for you. No matter what." Tikki told her. Marinette relaxed, and she nodded.

"I guess...but, is it too late? I just- left.. him... I.. left.. adrien... OH GOD TIKKI." She gasped and ran around, biting her lip. "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!" She shouted.

"Marinette, Marinette! Please, don't wake the house..." Tikki warned her nervously. But Marinette wasn't listening.

"Tikki, I'm gonna take you to the bakery. Eat whatever will restore the transformation fastest, and we have to go. Adrien needs me." She said, grabbing the kwami and racing down the stairs.

Adrien sat on his bed, and though he was happy to have told Ladybug how he felt... he still felt hollow inside. He held the sleeping kwami in the palms of his hands and laid him on the dresser, then laid face down on his bed. Why had she flown off like that? Though, he supposed he did tell her he would respect her decision if she didn't want to show her identity to him... Though he was disappointed, he supposed he wouldn't pressure her. He would just wallow in sadness for a while, and let it go next time he saw her.

He turned onto his back and replayed the moments in his head, especially the kiss. He sighed and closed his eyes, hugging his pillow tightly. He wished it had gone a little differently, but he had to accept the way it happened and... hoped things woudn't be different between them. Sighing heavily, he rolled onto his side, and hugged the pillow close to him.

A breeze blew in, causing him to shiver. He closed his eyes, thinking about closing the window. Then, suddenly, he sat up, remembering he hadn't closed his window. He looked towards the window, and Ladybug was leaning against the open window.

"Hi, Adrien." She said coolly. She looked more calm than she felt as she walked towards him, and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around him.

"L-ladybug..?" He asked, looking into her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and and stared into her eyes, his forehead pressed to hers.

"Adrien.. I'm ready. I want you to see me. Just.. don't be disappointed, okay?" She said, voice wavering.

"My lady, I would never-"

"Just.. just wait okay?" She said.

Marinette stepped away from from him, and took a deep breath, let her transformation wear off, then she stood, shaking as she stared at Adrien. Oh, god, wait. She was standing. In Adrien's room. To confess her love to him. Oh god. Oh God. OH GO-

"Marinette..." He murmured, and he wrapped her up in his arms and twirled her around, and kissed her all over her face. "Marinette, I love you! God, you're so beautiful.." He said between sweet little kisses onto her face.

"I love you too.." She said, grabbing his face in her hands. She kissed him on the lips, and melted in his arms, drawing out the kiss as long as she could. She looked up at him, blushing bright, and rested her hands on his chest. The moonlight streamed in around them, casting a silver glow on their faces. Adrien stared down at her, holding his gaze with her deep blue eyes.

"Marinette... I've dreamed about finding out who Ladybug is ever since I met her.. and now I know she's you.. I feel like I fool for not having seen it before." He said, kissing her forehead.

Marinette blushed and smiled and looked up at him as well. Adrien kissed her cheek, and blushed at his own actions. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her, he just wanted to touch his lips to every part of her skin until she loved it as much as he did.

The next morning, Marinette and Adrien walked to school together. They blushed and laughed and talked, and it was easy now. Once they got to the school, Adrien had to step away to go to his locker, while Marinette had to meet up with Alya. He kissed her gently, and dashed off, grinning widely.

Alya walked up just as Adrien kissed Marinette. HOLD UP- did she just see that?! She ran towards Marinette and took her by the arms, shaking her.

"UM? Wanna tell me what just happened?! Adrien KISSED you, Mari!" She said, eyes wide, and mouth agape. Marinette only looked at her with a placid, dreamy expression.

"What happened? Oh, Alya... something wonderful."

* * *

The end of the fic! This ending was kinda short, I know, but this was totally on the fly. When I plan a story more ( such as Karkat, Are You Doing Okay) it turns out more detailed and ends up a lot better in my opinion. I'm working on some new ideas, so you wont have to wait long! The next will be the Trust in You Kainora fic.

I hope you enjoyed the story, lovlies. Did I tell you we reached 5,000 views today? So proud of you all! Thank you! I'm gonna wait maybe a week or so before posting my next story, just so I can have a little break. Love you all, and thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Bye bye for now, lovlies~


End file.
